Holiday Adventures
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: Follow the Straw Hat crew as they experience the holidays. A bunch of little one-shots put together. Based off of Shanks' Daughter and the Straw Hat. Fluff. AU. OC. Next chapter up by Christmas.
1. First Thanksgiving

**Hey!**

**I came up with this fantastic idea of making a side story to Shanks' Daughter and the Straw Hat.**

**It'll just be the crew in an AU celebrating the upcoming holiday.**

**Quickly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece characters. Takara is all mine.**

**This chapter will be for Thanksgiving, the next Christmas, then New Years, and so on and so forth.**

**The crew will grow, and get smaller, depending on where I'm at in Shanks' Daughter.**

**Also, lots of major, romance, fluffiness.**

**Kinda confusing when I first explained it to someone, so PM me any questions you may have.**

**Let's begin the first chapter of Holiday Adventures.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I rolled over in the covers of my bed. The curtains were shut creating a dark atmosphere. I had pictures and poster of all my friends and family covering my walls. I even had a drawing of what I thought my mother looked like taped to the ceiling above my bed. I opened my eye slightly and examined my bed side table. The light on it was still off and my phone was hanging towards the edge of the table. It was an iPhone five, in which I had gotten a silvery blue, with two bones crossed on the back, case for it. If I didn't get a case then the screen would have shattered, a lot, already... I watched as the screen lit up, it vibrated, and a shrill like beep went off. I quickly reached out and caught my phone as it fell off the table. I lifted it up and looked at the screen. The time read eight fifty, then I read the message.<p>

Sanji: Don't forget to put the turkey in the oven at 9.

"Shit!" I threw the covers off and rushed out of the door, grabbing a bathrobe on my way out. I pulled on the bathrobe as I ran down the hallway. All the doors were open revealing eight rooms, mine had been at the end of the hall. One room had a giant pirate ship shaped bed, a pirate mark painted on the wall behind it. The mark was a skull, crossbones, and the skull wore a straw hat. The next room was empty, awaiting an owner. The third room was a normal bed and a desk, but the desk was covered with notes, and books, and papers. A giant map of the world was painted on the ceiling above the bed. The fourth room had swords covering the grey walls, a sword dummy sat in the corner awaiting practice time. The next two rooms were also empty, extras for other visitors. The two last rooms contained boxes, one had lots more than the other though. The first one had a bed set up and boxes covering every other free space. The outline of a chefs hat was being painted on the wall. The last room had a desk piled with chemistry experiments, and a set up bed. A few boxes were slid under the bed and out-of-the-way. To finish it all off, there was a slingshot and a target painted on the wall. I then tripped on a part of the carpet in the hall, my face connecting with a wall as I fell. I groaned and rubbed my nose gingerly.

"Ow." I whimpered before jumping back up and rushing down the stairs that I would have turned down if I hadn't run into the wall. In total six people lived here, me, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro. We call ourselves the Straw Hats. This house is known as our hangout, we call her the Going Merry. She was given to us by a friend of Usopp's before he joined our group. Sanji is our most recent member, he still hasn't fully moved in yet. We all live here on the Merry, throwing parties, and having a good time with each other.

I jumped off the last few steps and made a run, through the living room, and into the kitchen. I came to a screeching halt by the fridge. I threw open the door and pulled the giant turkey, we had bought, out. Sanji had helped me prepare it yesterday so we only needed to cook it. I shut the door of the fridge with my foot before walking over to the oven. I pulled the oven door open and slipped in the turkey. I closed the door and preheated the oven to the specified temp. I looked at the time. Eight fifty-five!

"YEEESSS!" I cheered, doing a little happy dance. "Woo hoo! First place for turkey runner of the year goes to... Takar- Wait... Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud, stopping my dance and listening to the silent house. I hadn't seen anyone in the rooms. I walked out of the kitchen and to a window at the front of the house. I flung the curtains out to see buckets, and buckets of snow coming down from the clouds. After noticing this I realized that all the lights in the house were still off, and the temp of the house was cold. I ran over to the far wall and turned the temp up to seventy-four on the thermostat. I then wandered back into the kitchen, flipping on the light as the vents began blowing out warm air.

RING-A-DING-DING-A-DING

RING-A-DING-DING-A-DING

The weird ring of the Going Merry's phone began going off. I walked over and picked the phone off the stand by the fourth ring

"Hello, Straw Hat residents. How's life?" I asked the unknown caller.

"Life's fine. Sorry I couldn't get back to Merry last night." A male voice rang through the phone.

"Zoro? I was wondering why you didn't get back. Something happen at the dojo?" I asked.

"Yeah, a pair of guys I used to know showed up. I lost track of time and ended up staying the night with them at their hotel. They aren't letting anyone out of the building because of the snow." He answered.

"So... Your not going to be here for dinner? We'll save you some turkey, but have you heard from anyone else? I woke up and everyone was gone." I told him my predicament.

"Thanks for saving me some, and nope. Last I heard everyone was still at Merry's. Sorry gotta go." I heard the phone click and the line went dead. I groaned and hung the phone up. Where had everyone gone? I stepped over to my laptop, which had been left on the counter next to the stove. I flipped open the lid, a page with the picture of a salad was revealed as the computer came to life. I stepped over to the fridge and began to rummage through it, grabbing the suggested ingredients listed on the page. I dumped all the ingredients on the counter before grabbing a bowl. I did as the recipe suggested and within an hour I had a bowl full of mixed up salad covered with a dressing. I was about to close the lid of my laptop and move on to the rolls when it began beeping at me.

A message reading 'VIDEO CALL' popped up in the center of the screen. I clicked on it and the image of a blonde man with one eye showing appeared on the screen. He was wearing a tux and had a pink wall behind him.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Sanji asked, the video feed moving as he stood up and walked into a kitchen wherever he was.

"Yeah, thanks for the message by the way." I smiled. "I see you stayed at your apartment last night."

"I only get one more week here, okay. That and have you seen the space in my room? I'm not going to sleep on boxes." I laughed at his statement.

"Well why not? I did when I first moved here." I brushed a hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, well I had a proper apartment before meeting you guys." He retorted. "Nice pajamas by the way." He began laughing as I frantically pulled my robe over my outfit, hiding the pink chick on the front of my yellow tank top.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, turning my back to him.

"Come on! I was just being funny. Now, back to more important topics. I'm snowed in. I heard that Zoro is too. Usopp called me earlier and told me to check up on you." He stated.

"Not you too... So you know where he is?" I turned back to the computer.

"Yeah, he left pretty late last night when the snow started coming down. He's over at Kaya's and told me to tell you not to worry cause he's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's three down. Nami's car isn't here, and Luffy's nowhere to be seen." I groaned, slumping forward onto the counter.

"I'm pretty sure Nami would have called you by now. Where's your phone?" I stood back up and reached into the pocket of my robe. Where I thought I had put my phone was just air and fabric.

"Dammit! Thanks for updating with me. I gotta go find my phone. I'll call you if I have any problems with the turkey." I then waved good-bye before closing the lid of the laptop and ending the call. I stomped out of the kitchen and searched the floor of the living room. Not there. I steadily began searching my way up the stairs. That's where I found it, sitting on the top step where I had fallen earlier. I picked it up and clicked it on. One missed call from Nami, and one new voice mail. I opened up my phone and put it to my ear as I began the voice mail.

"Hey Takara!" Came Nami's cheerful voice. "So I had gone out after everyone fell asleep last night. I was hanging out at a club in the uptown when a guy came in. He looked loaded and I couldn't help myself. I walked over and started a conversation and in the end I had pick pocketed him. Thing is... He had been a cop... I was arrested and had to spend the night in jail... As well as returning all the wallets I had taken... Then I decided to call you this morning to tell you that I'm going to be eating dinner here as well since I'm snowed in. Just wanted to let you know, and please have someone come get me tomorrow morning so I'm not stuck here again." Her voice pleaded. "Thanks ahead of time! Love ya sis!" That was the end of the voice mail.

"Well that's just great. I have a huge turkey in the oven and half a Thanksgiving's feast in the fridge. Yet, no one's here to eat it." I grumbled standing up and marching down the stairs. I made sure to slip my phone into my pocket this time. I marched back into the kitchen flipping the lid of my laptop back up. I sent a video call out to Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. It took them forever to answer, and by the time they were all on I had to take the turkey out of the oven.

"What's the problem Takara?" Usopp asked, once I was back on-screen.

"Is something wrong?" Zoro questioned.

"Something happened to Nami, right?" Sanji stated. I groaned and threw my hands up in the air.

"This was going to be our first Thanksgiving together!" I yelled, my hands falling onto my head. "I've worked hard under Sanji to learn how to make a proper turkey for the last week." I began to rant. "Then the day before, everyone decides to go do something stupid!"

"And what would that be?" Zoro butted in. I turned and glared at the camera.

"You decide to stay at the dojo instead of coming back and offering the free futon space in the empty rooms to your friends!" At that moment two faces popped up onto the screen. One had a tattoo on his cheek, while the other wore a weird helmet thing. They both glared at Zoro.

"We could have gone and stayed at your house!" The tattoo one yelled.

"For free!" The other yelled as well.

"Do you know how much money that hotel room was!" The tattoo one began to screech.

"Johnny, shut up! I'll pay you back. Now you and Yosaku go sit over there." He motioned to a place off-screen and the two left.

"They sound just grand." Sanji commented sarcastically.

"You have no reason to talk." I ordered. "You could have stayed here, but you just wanted to stay at your apartment! I understand where your coming from with moving in here and all, but still!" I continued my rant.

"What did I do?" Usopp chimed in shyly.

"What you did was good, but... GAH!" I cried stepping away from the laptop "None of you are here! And it doesn't help that Nami had to go get herself arrested last night!" I stated, falling to my knees.

"NAMI DID WHAT?!" Everyone on the computer screamed. I stood up and turned to the computer.

"She left late last night and robbed a cop of his wallet. She got caught and has to spend Thanksgiving with them." I stated the obvious. I let out another groan as I buried my face into my arms on the counter.

"It's okay Takara. Just think of how much better Christmas will be." I looked up to see Kaya on the screen, replacing Usopp's spot.

"Thanks for that... Thanks for letting me rant to you guys. Now I have to go find so-AAHHHHHH!" I had stood up and was about to close the laptop when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I was then lifted off the ground. I let out a scream as I was carried out of the room.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, grabbing onto the wall as I was carried through the kitchen doorway. The person didn't let up one bit as they pulled on my waist, trying to get me away from the kitchen. I saw three faces on the laptop smirking before all the camera feeds went dead. My fingers slipped and we were both launched at the nearby couch. Somehow I had ended up under the person, their arms still around my waist. We were both spread out across the length of the couch. I peered over my shoulder to see a straw hat covering my view of the persons face.

"You shouldn't rant like that. It'll kill that voice of yours. Then who's going to sing for me." The voice commented.

"Ha ha, very funny. Where have you been?" I questioned. The grip around my waist released. The hands moved around till they were stretched towards my shoulders, laying limply across my back.

"Places. I was cold, so I grabbed you. Being in this position is your fault." He grumbled.

"Oh, yea!" I yelled, trying to pull myself out from under Luffy, but he was too heavy. He laughed at my failed attempt to escape.

"To prove it." He slid his hands down my shirt and I let out a screech as they touched me. His hands were freezing cold. I flailed and pushed his hands away. He removed them and sat up, propping his head on his arms.

"I rather like being warm." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. Now, we need a plan. First off, we're gonna go get some meat. Second, we're gonna start watching Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Three, we're gonna have a good time, just like when we were kids." He ordered. He rolled himself off my legs and onto the floor. I pushed myself up and looked down at him. He shot his hand straight up. "You chop up the meat while I get the movie ready. Now go!" He sprung up and over to the DVD player. I got up myself and went into the kitchen. I grabbed two larger plates. In our little group, Luffy was the leader. I've also known him for as long as I can remember. I follow his orders, cause he always gives them for a specific reason. I set the plates down, serving up some salad on both. I then raided the fridge, grabbing all kinds of food that may have been used for the feast. I put plenty on both plates. I then grabbed a platter. I placed a bowl of a dipping sauce in the center. I then slowly sliced up the turkey in a way that made the chunks bite sized. Once I had finished I placed the chunks over the area of the platter around the bowl. I threw all the bones out, except for the wishbone.

I brought the two plates, the platter, and the wishbone out. I set the platter on the coffee table, and handed one of the plates to Luffy.

"Food! Meat!" He cheered, taking the plate with a huge smile, his eyes watching the platter as well. He then set it aside and sent me a look. I pulled the wishbone out from behind my back. "I'm gonna get it this year." He stated, grabbing the end I wasn't holding.

"Not a chance. You got it last year." I retorted.

"Fine. On the count of three." He reasoned.

"One." We began talking in unison. "Two." I closed my eyes. "Three." I wish for everyone to be with us next year. There was a snap and I opened my eyes. Luffy had his eyes open now as well. Somehow the wishbone had snapped straight up the center.

"No way!" Luffy cried.

"Sweet!" I cheered. The movie began playing and I quickly grabbed my food and took a seat next to Luffy on the couch. We both began eating as the storm raged outside. Frankly, I was okay without having everyone here. It was peaceful, like old times. Next year, they'll have to be here. They'll learn the true ways of how Luffy and I celebrate Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>I reached forward and grabbed a chunk of turkey, dipping it into the sauce and eating it in a quick bite. My eyes were glued to the screen. When I had found myself sitting back up, there was an arm wrapped around my shoulders.<p>

"You wanna know what I wished for?" Luffy chuckled. I turned my head and our eyes met.

"Is it good enough to break me out of Charlie Brown?" I asked, he nodded happily. "Then wha-" before I could finish Luffy had placed his hand against the back of my head and pulled my face closer to his. Our lips touched and instinctively my eyes closed as his hands moved to cupping my cheeks. A moment later he pulled away and when I opened my eyes he had a wide grin spread across his face and he was laughing to himself. What was I going to do with him now?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter!<strong>

**Please give the next one a chance.**

**It'll come out some time around Christmas.**

**Suggestions, hopes, anything just leave it in a PM or review.**

**Otherwise Review and tell me what you think.**

**And read Shanks' Daughter and the Straw Hat if you haven't.**

**That's all for now!**


	2. Eventful Christmas

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for being late! Like really late!**

**Okay, so here's the gist. Christmas is a huge meeting event with my family... 14 people Christmas Eve to Christmas. **

**I also decided to write everyone a short story as a gift... I love my reviews both from them and on here! Please review whoever you are, it brightens up people's days.**

**Back on topic! Lots of brainstorming time so I hope you all will like it.**

**The New Years chapter will be up, if I plan it out right, on the first(at midnight). That plan is a little faulty though so don't get your hopes up.**

**Ideas for the New Years one will be appreciated as well!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>We sat in a circle around a pile of three gifts. We had all pitched in and bought each other one gift each. Zoro's was bigger than the rest and hidden in the closet nearby.<p>

Sanji sat to my left, Nami in between us. Zoro sat across from me, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Usopp was next to him and Luffy was between me and him. I knew for a fact that the fifth present, the one that was gone and unaccounted for, was mine. I didn't mind though.

"Sanji! You go first." I exclaimed quietly as I leaned against Nami's side. Nami turned and I rested my head in her lap as she played with my hair.

"Why does he get to go first?" Usopp grumbled. "I have to go pick up Kaya for the party."

"Kaya can wait. Just be here and enjoy yourself." Nami glared at the unsuspecting boy.

"Let's just get started." Sanji leaned forward and gazed at the tags on the gifts. He grabbed the largest and pulled it to him. We watched as he tore off the wrapping and gazed at his gift. It was a wooden block with knife handles sticking out. A glass cover was around the handles.

"We don't have many cooking supplies so we decided to help you start a collection." Luffy commented. He had his cheesy one of a kind smile on, and since Thanksgiving it would make my heart skip a beat when he faced me and made it. We had chosen to keep our relationship a secret until New Years. That way we could blame our new found love for each other on a New Years kiss at midnight. Well... that's the only way my father would accept it. Understandable since I'm his only daughter.

"These are amazing!" Sanji laughed. "Thanks, I couldn't have asked for anything better." I glanced up to see his smile.

"Zoro, your turn." Usopp offered. Zoro leaned forward to see if his name was on any of the gifts. Meanwhile Luffy got up and walked over to the closet. They opened the door and pulled it out, Zoro didn't even notice.

"None of these are for me." He muttered as he sat against the wall again. Sanji quickly turned the huge box around to reveal Zoro's name printed in large black letters on the side.

"I think you forgot to check one." I held back a chuckle as Nami pointed towards the adult male sized box. Zoro glanced at the name and gave a loud sigh.

"Why's it so big?" He grumbled as he got to his feet.

"To show how much we love you." I smiled happily. He reached the box as Luffy and Sanji took their seats again.

"I wouldn't mind if you held back on the love." He commented before tearing the wrapping off. The outside of the box held a description and picture of the fighting dummy inside.

"We thought it could be useful for when your at home." Sanji stated. I saw a glimpse of the smile on Zoro's face.

"Thanks guys." He came back over and sat down in his seat without any further comments.

"Usopp go!" Luffy exclaimed. Usopp leaned forward and grabbed the bag covered in blue glitter. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a pair of high tech looking goggles.

"Whoa!" Usopp laughed. His old pair were getting all torn apart so we got him these.

"It took me forever to find a good pair that would suit you." Nami commented.

"They're amazing." Usopp stated as he pulled them on.

"Glad yo-"

"MY TURN!" Luffy practically leaped forward and grabbed the bigger of the two gifts. The last one was no bigger than my hand. In a split second he had the wrapping paper off and his jaw was dropped.

We had gotten him a customized, lego pirate ship. It was exactly like the one painted on his wall, with a cross bone pirate mark that had a straw hat. It even had the same goat head at the front. We all laughed as he hugged the box. He had a huge smile on his face. After a moment I gazed up at Nami.

"You go next." I stated. I quickly sat up as she leaned forward and grabbed the gift. She tore the thin paper off and gazed at the Visa Gift Card we had gotten her.

"How much?" She asked as I laid back down.

"A hundred from Sanji, fifty from Zoro, twenty from Usopp, ten from Luffy, and a hundred and twenty from me. A total o-"

"Three hundred bucks!" She squealed. "Now I won't have to go steal anything for awhile." Faster than I think anyone could see, I sat up, spun around, and punched her side. I quickly poked a finger at her nose when she turned to me.

"Don't even joke about that or I might just forget that you need me next time you get caught." I growled.

"I'm sorry Takara." She shoved past my hand and gave me a hug.

"It'll be fi-..." Before I could finish someone burst out laughing. I spun around and looked at the group of boys. Zoro looked slightly scared. Sanji was trembling and clinging to Zoro. Usopp was clinging to Zoro as well. His entire face was pale and something that resembled smoke was leaving his mouth. Luffy was laying in the front laughing his butt off. "...ne" I finished my sentence.

"Get off!" Zoro shouted as he stood up. The two boys fell off and tried to regain their composure. Luffy hadn't stopped laughing yet. Zoro, obviously angered by his laughter, stepped forward and dropped his phone on Luffy's stomach. Luffy cringed and coughed as he stopped laughing.

"Takara, about your gift." Sanji sat up and looked me in the eye.

"It's alright if you didn't get me one." I stated simply.

"You sure?" Nami prodded. I turned back to see that Luffy was having a laughing fit on the floor. He was also trying to get Usopp to laugh too because every so often he would stop and tickle Usopp who was currently trying to catch his breathe beside him. Zoro was growling at the two and threatening to chop their heads off. It didn't stop their laughter though. I nodded my head and turned back to Nami.

"You guys are the greatest gift I could have asked for." I stated with a smile. I pushed myself up to my feet before helping Nami up. "Now it's time to get to work."

"What do you mean?" Sanji questioned.

"Two hours before we have a Christmas Party. It's best that we prepare for such." I turned to make sure that everyone could hear and see my face. "Sanji, your on cookie and eggnog duty. Zoro, shovel the snow on the driveway and sidewalk. Usopp, go pick up Kaya. Make sure you're back by five, that's when the party starts. Nami, clean the house, or make it look neat. Luffy, cle-"

"I actually have to go get someone." In second Luffy had gone out the door. His car was heard driving away.

"In that case, everyone to work." I clapped my hands and everyone took off in separate directions. I was left in the living room, alone. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Mistletoe was pinned up above the kitchen door. The tree was now up and covered with decorations. The room had Christmas lights everywhere, strung along the ceiling. The lights were off, but you could still see clearly. The kitchen was dark as well, aside from a few lights and a glowing snowman in the corner. The eggnog was being poured into glasses, and the cookies were set out everywhere. Everything was beautiful, and How the Grinch Stole Christmas was cued up on repeat on the TV. Everything was done, except I was covered in dust from the decorations, and flour from a fight I had while cutting cookies out with Sanji. I would have to change, but not until I was done putting the star on the tree.<p>

I stood at the edge of the two-step stool on my tiptoes. I reached and stretched. I couldn't reach the top of the tree with the star though. I inched closer to the edge of the stool, my free hand bracing against the tree. Then it all fell apart.

The star slipped out of my hand, shattering on the floor to my left. My weight changed as I missed catching it. The step stool wobbled and disappeared out from under me. I fell into the tree, my arms and legs getting tangled in it's branches. I let out a scream as the tree toppled and I fell with it, face down onto the floor. In all this I had somehow turned out, so that I was laying on my stomach on the floor, a tree pinning me down. Glass from the star had cut my cheek and forehead, while also cutting my shoulders, and left arm which was caught in lights above my head.

"What was that?" I heard someone ask.

"Who screamed?" Another asked.

"Was it you Nami?" A third voice joined in.

"No..." The first voice cam again.

"Takara!" The third voice called.

"...Help." I whimpered.

"Over there." The second voice came again. A moment later the tree was being hoisted back up.

"Why is this so heavy?" The third voice grunted.

"Oh my god! Takara!" I blinked and my eyes met with Nami's. She had her mouth covered.

"Hiya." I chuckled.

"How the hell did you get into this mess?" Zoro exclaimed, looking at the shattered ornaments on the floor. The windows were covered with curtains so when someone stepped through the front door we were all blinded.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter!?" A man shouted from the door. I blinked and I could see my dad's distinct red hair and scar. A straw hat could be seen behind him. Luffy.

* * *

><p>After explaining what happened to my father, as well as having Nami cover my scars with any bandage she could find, the party began. I wore a green dress with frilly spaghetti straps, and puffed out around my hips, ending at my knees. I had a bandage on my cheek, several along my left arm, and on both my shoulders. I was currently playing a drinking game with Nami, Zoro, and Luffy. We sat on the couch watching the Grinch. Anytime we heard the word 'Who' we had to to take a sip of the alcohol filled eggnog, instead of the normal stuff.<p>

Luffy had a huge flush and was swaying slightly. I'm pretty sure Zoro had fallen asleep. Nami was laughing at everything that we commented on in the show, and I was trying to keep up with the Who's who live down in Whoville. Then I ran out of eggnog. I got up and walked towards the kitchen with my cup. I filled up and was about to step through the doorway when I ran into Sanji. I nearly lost my balance until he grabbed my wrists and kept me up. Somehow my eggnog didn't spill, until I noticed Sanji had it and I didn't.

"You should watch your path otherwise you might hurt yourself again." He laughed as he put me back onto my feet. I took the cup from his hand.

"Yeah like that would matter when I'm drunk." I chuckled. I looked up a bit since he was taller than me. That's when my eyes met with the mistletoe. I felt my cheeks heat up. Kissing someone under the mistletoe is fine, but this was Sanji. To make it worse Luffy was sitting on the couch in front of me, and because of the alcohol he would probably become irrational and forget our deal. Sanji followed my gaze and let out another laugh.

"If you're gonna be so nervous about it, I'll do it." He smiled, and our eyes met. I quickly looked down into my eggnog.

"I didn't say anything about being nervous." I mumbled. Suddenly there was a hand on my cheek and I could see my reflection in Sanji's eyes. I swallowed hard. Luffy's eyes were on me, I could feel it.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked, appearing to my left, leaning on the door frame.

"Kissing a beautiful girl under the mistletoe." Sanji stated, turning to face Luffy.

"You think you have any chance with her?" Luffy scoffed. Now half the room was watching us, or at least them.

"More chance than you. Why would such a smart girl like Takara date an idiot like you?! Besides, she probably friend zoned you long before I showed up." Sanji shouted. That statement even hit him hard. Luffy's eyes met with mine. There was a sadness in them. Now the entire room was watching.

"No one here's going to be kissing my little girl anytime soon." My father suddenly butted in. That pushed on a nerve.

"Shut up dad! I can kiss anyone I want to cause I am no longer that little girl you once knew. I am capable of making my own choices." I growled stepping forward and poking my father's chest. "Luffy, stop being so over protective! It's one kiss." I sent an acknowledging look towards the boy before turning to Sanji. "How should you know my likes!? Maybe I could like Luffy because we've known each other so long. So I suggest we get this over with so I can go back to my-" Before I could finish I was turned around. I saw a blur of an off colored orange before a pair of hands were on my cheeks, two thumbs over my lips. Before anyone could have seen the thumbs another set of lips were pressed against them. It was over just as fast. I laughed when I found out who it was. Nami had come to my rescue.

"Let's get back to our game." She stated, grabbing my hand and taking me over to the couches. We left behind a group of stunned boys.

"Now were even from last month when I bailed you out." I chuckled as we sat down and continued the movie. Luffy never came back to join us.

We got through the movie two more times before I had finally broke. Well, I had actually fallen asleep on the couch. I could still hear everything going on, but I was too tired to open my eyes. When I was finally able to open my eyes it was four in the morning. Nami was passed out along the length of the single chair, and snoring with her mouth wide open as her head hung back. Zoro was nowhere in sight, probably up in bed. Sanji was asleep beside the Christmas tree. He had a mustache drawn on his face, as well as a monocle over his eye that you could see. Usopp's legs were visible in the doorway of the kitchen, a marker near them. Kaya was gone so I suspect that Usopp had managed to take her home. The Grinch had been turned off at some point. All the guests were gone and the front door was locked. That's when I saw Luffy.

He stood in the shadows by the front door. His hat was on the top of the Christmas tree. His black hair seemed to glow in the darkness around him. I quietly got up and walked towards the kitchen door. I stepped around Usopp and grabbed the mistletoe from the top of the door frame. I then went over and stood facing Luffy. This is the first time we had been alone since Thanksgiving, and we weren't that alone right now.

"I bet Nami kisses better than me. I saw your smile afterwards. You were happier than compared to when I kissed you." Luffy sulked, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Nope, you're wrong." I set the mistletoe to the side and cupped Luffy's cheeks like Nami had. My thumbs over his lips. I pressed my lips to my thumbs gently. When I pulled away I smiled at Luffy. "That's as much of a kiss as I've gotten today. Nami was just rescuing me." I stated.

"In that case. I have a gift for you." Luffy gave me his cheesy smile and my heart skipped. He grabbed the mistletoe and held it above our heads. I quickly pressed my lips against his and his arms lowered to wrap around my waist. Our kiss stopped and he lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned us around and he opened the front door. He walked us into the dark cold. I nestled my head onto his shoulder as he walked us under the nearest streetlamp. He stopped, I looked up and around us as the snow fell gracefully around us. I glanced back at Luffy and brushed my nose along his before kissing his forehead.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think.<strong>

**Send me all them lovely reviews!**

**I will try to get New Years up on New Years. Pray for me. Actually, I'm not religious so don't do that. I mean, I acknowledge god, but... I'm just gonna shut up.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Shanks' Daughter will hopefully be updated within the next week! I promise... Don't trust me, I lie.**

**Okay, that's all for this.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Announcing on New Years

**Hey!**

**This is me writing the chapter 3 days before the end of the year.**

**2015 here we come!**

**If any of you guys have ideas for any of my stories for the 2015 year, just PM me them. Or send me ideas of stories you wanna read, but don't want to write, or something along those lines.**

**I'll try my best to write them, but I'm slow with the episodes so I might not be able to. I am also willing to try my work on a one-shot.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I opened the oven and reached in to grab the pan of gingerbread cookies that I had been making the entire day. Oh how I loved gingerbread cookies. Especially when they were shaped like reindeer.<p>

"Takara!" Sanji yelled behind me. I stopped and turned to him.

"What?" I asked, clueless.

"Hot mitt." He tossed a hot mitt at me and I grabbed it. I looked at my hand, there wasn't a hot mitt. I could have sworn I had put a hot mitt on when I opened the oven... I slid the hot mitt on and pulled the cookies out, leaving them on the stove to cool. I closed the oven and pulled the hot mitt off.

"COOKIES!" Luffy came screaming into the room. He moved me out of the way and pulled a cookie off the pan. He took one bite before letting out a scream and spitting the thing out. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot." Luffy breathed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"It just came out of the oven." I laughed. I turned and grabbed a cookie. I held it in the air for a moment before taking a bite. It was delicious and soft in my mouth. Obviously colder then Luffy's since I wasn't writhing in agony at a burnt tongue like he was.

"Sanji, where's the leftover soda and eggnog from the Christmas party?" Zoro asked walking into the kitchen. Usopp and Nami followed close behind, chatting about something.

"Well evening to you too Moss Head." Sanji put a spoon into the melted chocolate he had and turned to face the man.

"You wanna say that again Curly Brow?" Zoro growled. Nami walked in between the two and over to the fridge.

"Zoro, did you really need to ask?" Nami pulled open the door and grabbed 3 two liter bottles, each about half full, of soda. She walked back over to Zoro and gave them to him. He grumbled something before leaving the room. Luffy and Usopp were laughing as they followed him out.

"What are they doing?" I asked, stepping over to Nami.

"Burping contest." Nami snickered.

"You have got to be joking!" Sanji groaned. He stormed out of the room after the boys.

"Now we have the eggnog for ourselves." Nami grabbed the last two mugs of eggnog from the fridge. She passed one off to me.

"You can't just have a burping contest when ladies are ar-" Sanji's rant was interrupted by a loud burp. Usopp and Luffy could be heard laughing so the burp must have come from Zoro.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you over how much we don't care." Zoro snickered. Nami and I laughed at the comment as we heard Sanji hold back a scream.

"Let's go hang out in my room till the events of the night begin." Nami suggested. I shrugged and downed the eggnog before leaving the mug in the sink. I wiped my lip and followed Nami out as she sipped from her eggnog. We entered the room and Usopp let out an outrageous burp that made Sanji flinch.

"You guys can have fun down here as much as you want. If you want Takara or I will be in my room." Nami stated. Luffy let out his own burp a second later. Nami and I attempted to hold in our laughter as we passed through the room.

"See they don't even care!" Luffy complained to Sanji.

"We really don't Sanji." I said, stopping behind the couch between Zoro and Usopp. Luffy was in the single seat. He flashed me his smile and I tried not to smile back. Nami came up and tapped my shoulder, motioning for me to not get involved.

"Well, a proper gentlemen should alw-"

BBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth. I heard Nami try and hold back from laughing. All the boys stared at me in awe before Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro clapped at me.

"Excuse me." I stated before turning and grabbing Nami's wrist.

"You do realize that you just got shown up by a girl." Sanji snickered

"Shut the hell up!" Zoro shouted. I quickly dragged Nami up the stairs and into her room. I shoved her in and slammed the door. I pressed my forehead against it. Nami fell to the floor as she erupted in laughter.

"Oh... my god... did I really just do that?" I asked spinning around and kneeling beside Nami.

"I never thought I would hear YOU do that." She nodded as she laughed and soon I was laughing with her.

It took us five minutes to stop laughing. We were nearly to tears because of it. The time would get longer anytime we overheard a burp from downstairs. Once we had stopped laughing Nami crawled over and set her head near mine.

"Wow!" She chuckled. Right as she finished I let out another burp that caused us to fall into pieces. It had nearly been the same size as the first. We both managed to stop and look at each other with smiles across our faces.

"We all know you're hilarious, but you gotta stop doing th-" Nami had began patting my back before she had finished her sentence. I proceeded to let out a third burp. This one bigger than the first two combined. Nami and I fell back to the floor in tears as we tried to stop laughing. I clapped a hand over my mouth and sat up right.

"It's final. I'm sipping eggnog from now on..." I mentioned before flopping back down beside a quieter Nami. "I swear, those were all on accident!" I turned my head towards the orange haired girl, but couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Still, that was a bad ass move. That was amazing! You go girl! You even interrupted 'a proper gentlemen' while doing so." Nami laughed. I stood up and gave her a bow before taking a seat closer to her.

"...Can you help me find an outfit? I wanna look nice tonight." I asked, sitting up and turning to Nami.

"Oooh, someone's got a midnight kiss planned." Nami got close enough to the point our heads were nearly touching. I backed away and fell to my back. Nami crawled forward and towered over me. "No one else is planning on leaving tonight. That means you're staying here. One of the guys here is gonna be your kiss right?" She pressured. I was never the best under pressure.

"You'll find out with everyone else!" I exclaimed. She decided to 'accidentally' let her hand slip. She fell down on me, pinning me to the floor. Her head was over my right shoulder and she had all her weight on me. She moved to supporting her upper half on elbows, her elbows pressing on my shoulders.

"I'm too curious. You gotta tell me!" She ordered.

"I would rather breathe." I groaned.

"You won't be able to do that if I place you under tickle torture." Nami snickered. She adjusted her position so that she was pinning me down with her legs and had her arms free.

"Don't do it!" I stated, trying to push her off.

"You must be mistaken. I'll be able to get you to release the 'Top Secret' information on who you are gonna kiss tonight." Nami had an evil glare in her eyes.

"I'm not threatened by your bluff." I rolled my eyes and tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"This isn't a bluff sister!" Suddenly Nami's hands were on either side of my ribs and I uncontrollably began laughing as her fingers wiggled. I kicked and flailed as I attempted to get her off and away from me.

"STOP!" I cried through laughs. "I'm gonna pee my pants." I laughed as I continued to shove her off. She stopped within a moment and I took the time to breathe.

"Now you have more motivation to cooperate with me." She snickered, an evil look on her face.

"You'll never get it out of me." I panted.

"I've never been able to get anything out of you through tickle torture..." She pouted, finally giving up. "Luffy and Usopp on the other hand." She began to chuckle at the thought.

"Glad your finally able to see that." I rolled over and jumped up to my feet. Nami was left on the floor.

"Nice slip away, like soap." She snickered, sitting up.

"Soap?" I asked, taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

"You heard me. Now let's get you all prettied up." Nami jumped up and launched into her closet. I took the time, while her head was in the closet, to run off and use the bathroom. I was back before she even realized I was gone.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of a mirror in Nami's room. My hair was up in a ponytail. The ponytail itself was curled and fluffy. A single lock hung down the left side of my face. It was curled as well. Nami had put on some complimentary makeup so that I wasn't 'bland' as she had stated. My outfit consisted of a short, frilly, black skirt that ended halfway down my thigh. My shirt was a sparkly blue that cut low in the front and had elbow length sleeves. Nami completed the outfit with a necklace that had a silver gem in the center of a heart. I decided no on the shoes since we wouldn't be leaving.<p>

"Breathtaking." Nami commented as she stood behind me.

"You think?" I asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Yup." She glanced at the clock by her bed. "It's nearly eleven. Why don't we go join the party?" She offered. She had her hair curled, and wore a simple black dress that had no sleeves and ended higher than mine. It was completed with a red belt hanging loosely around her waist. She also had some complementary makeup.

She held out her arm and I wrapped mine in hers. We gracefully left the room and wandered down to the basement. We entered a dimly lit room. Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs watching a movie. I recognized the movie as the one that came out a few years ago called New Years or something. Nami cleared her throat and everyone turned to us. I watched, and chuckled silently, as all their jaws dropped. Nami and I walked over to them. Sanji jumped up and offered his seat to us. Nami took it happily. I walked over and took a seat between Zoro and Luffy on the couch. Nami continued to eye me curiously. I shrugged and shooed her looks away. She gave an annoyed groan. I chuckled quietly before leaning forward and grabbing a cookie from the platter on the coffee table.

"By the way. We heard your other two burps." Zoro quietly mentioned. I held back a snicker as I covered my eyes.

"Of course you did." I chuckled.

"I got the first one on my phone and I'm gonna put it on our YouTube channel." Usopp commented, holding up his phone. It played a video of what happened earlier.

"Go ahead. My dad would be extremely amused by that." I shrugged Usopp off.

"I got your last two on my phone." Nami mentioned. I looked over and ours eyes met for a split second and I held back the urge to laugh.

"You can put it on YouTube as well. I will bet that everyone we know that sees it will be surprised." I stated, trying to end the conversations so I could watch the movie.

"They won't be just surprised. I mean they'll be in utter shock!" Usopp exclaimed.

"He's right! You burped, not only once, not twice, but three times. THREE times." Nami began laughing. I glanced over at her and couldn't help but start laughing as I remembered what we had been doing.

"Can we be quiet now and watch the movie." Sanji ordered, interrupting Nami and I. We all replied with our personal version of 'Yes'.

The movie ended by eleven thirty. I left into the kitchen to stock up the platter with more cookies before we began the next movie. I had heard someone come in, but didn't leave my task. The someone walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head resting on my right shoulder.

"That was hot earlier." He whispered. I put the platter and cookies down. I grabbed his arms and pulled them tighter.

"It was an accident." I giggled.

"That was a very impressive accident." The man joked.

"Too most girls it would be gross, but I don't mind. It's just not me though. Don't you think..." I let go and turned to face the man. "...Luffy?"

"Exactly." He quickly stole a kiss from my lips before letting go and stepping towards the exit. I finished making up the platter before following him. Luckily I got him before he left the room.

"You think it's time?" I asked, stopping him by the doorway.

"Better late than never." He joked smiling. My heart skipped as I passed him and walked out of the kitchen. I set the platter down on the coffee table and waited in front of the TV as everyone's eyes met mine. Luffy walked out and stood off to the side.

"I think it's time that I tell you all something." There was a ding on the TV and suddenly a countdown showed up. 10 was shown in red on the TV. The time continued to go down fast. I forgot about the announcement as I stepped aside and we all began counting down with the clock.

"9." We echoed.

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5." We were all standing now.

"4."

"3."

"2." I watched Sanji step towards Nami.

"1." Nami quickly shoved Sanji onto the couch before he could make anything progress.

"0." As everyone began cheering, 2015 appeared on the TV in a rainbow of flashing colors. Luffy quickly turned to me and our lips met in that moment. The cheering stopped as everyone's eyes went on us.

"Luffy!" Everyone shouted. Suddenly Luffy was pulled away from me by Zoro and Usopp.

"You can't just KISS Takara!" Sanji exclaimed stepping in front of Luffy. Meanwhile, Nami appeared in front of me.

"He's the midnight kiss?!" She asked giddily. "I never would have thought you two would be together. You're sooo cute together!" She squealed. I pushed past her and tore Luffy away from everyone. I placed him behind me.

"Before you all assume anything ba-"

"Too late." Usopp mentioned.

"Shut up." I pointed a finger at the long nosed boy before I looked at everyone. I was about to begin when Luffy wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Takara and I have secretly been together since Thanksgiving. We are happy together so if you don't like us being together then keep it to yourself." Luffy declared. Everyone was stunned for a moment. Before we could do anything, everyone was crowded around us.

"Congratulations!" Zoro announced.

"You two are perfect." Usopp commented.

"Takara, as much as I will miss you, if Luffy is your choice I will accept it." Sanji held back tears. He was being a drama queen.

"I support you too. It's a great way to start a new year." Nami laughed. Luffy spun me around and lifted me up. He threw me over his shoulder and made sure to keep my skirt down to hide anything that might have been seen. He quickly turned my body so I was sitting on his left shoulder. He quickly ran out of the house. He stood on the doorstep after we had successfully gone through the front door.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He shouted as he held onto me. His grip loosened as he lifted me off his shoulder. Before I could do anything, I was thrown into the huge snow pile that had accumulated beside the front door. I was buried in the powdery snow. It wasn't long before I felt a hand in mine and I was pulled out of the snow. I was covered in snow. Everyone laughed as I brushed some off into my hand and threw it at them. They were stunned for a moment before I took off running out onto the lawn.

I cupped a handful of snow into my hand and threw it at Luffy who was running at me. He didn't slow as he crashed into me and we fell into the snow. I could hear everyone laughing and throwing snowballs around us. Luffy brushed the curly lock out of my eyes and I gazed into his. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him. He cupped his arms under me to help me stay up. A split second later we had a face full of snow.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled. He jumped up with a handful of snow. He chased after Usopp. The two were getting hit by stray snowballs thrown by Zoro and Sanji, who were having an all out war. Nami was making a small snowman in the corner of the lawn. I stared up into the glowing grey clouds above as snow started coming down around us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all.<strong>

**Happy New Year!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Leave a review for me. Help start my year off great.**

**If your into Fairy Tail go check out my friends work. His name is Hiroki Yoshida. I'm helping him, so u don't gotta. He would like it if you did though.**

**See you all next year!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
